Moving On
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Sequel to Getting their lives back. Needs a better title I know.
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: The characters of Mr. and Mrs. Smith do not belong to me unless you account for the characters you know aren't in the movie.

Chapter One

"John no please." Jane begged.

"Oh come on boys love dragons." said John as they picked out wallpaper for the baby room. When they returned to New York they wanted to get started on the room quickly.

"No, I think teddy bears are good enough."

"Why?" John asked.

"A teddybear shows agressiveness and yet gives a sense of peace and comfort with its softness." Jane said.

"Right of course." John said.

"Look we'll compromise." Jane said.

"How so?" John asked.

"We'll go with a fiary tale theme featuring lots of monsters to slay and some more traditional girly aspects, but just enough to each to please either sex." Jane said.

"No, to much work," John said,"How about one solid color and we'll change accordingly in the next year."

"That works too." Jane said.

"Now what color?" John asked.

"I'm thinking a pale green pastel color like this, I hear colors make all the difference in their development it was one of the top choices." Jane said. They discussed what colors would inspire their child young mind better. Jane was five months pregnant and they were trying to be surpised, but one wondered if they could wait it out four more months.

"Picture, John jr is going to want to remember this." John said. Jane frowned, but took a picture with John who had a dorky smile plastered on his face as usual when he thought to take a random picture such as this.

"I don't know why I even do it." Jane said rolling her eyes as they walked on.

"Oh come on we're in Palermo what's a picture with a dorky smile."

"Yea a picture, but we've taken fifteen already and that's not including the one we took before we left the villa and the one when we got outside." Jane said.

"Ok we'll only take them at some particularly amazing place." John said.

"Fine." Jane said with a yawn.

"Come on let's go back to the villa." John said.

"But we haven't even shopped for clothes." Jane said.

"That can wait until later the baby needs you to rest." John said choosing his words carefully. Jane knew what he really meant, and she was definately tired and her feet were hurting from all the walking they'd done. It didn't feel right to use a car. They had decided they would have the car in case of an emergency. Jane would have preferred the motorcycle and would have gotten it too if John hadn't reminded her she was pregnant.

"Is that comfortable?" John asked as he fluffed the pillow he'd put behind her head.

"Yes, I'm fine please just bring the food." Jane said.

"Alright, alright I'm going." John said.

"Well hurry up I'm starved and we didn't stop for lunch like your promised." Jane said.

"Sorry, but our disagreement lasted longer than I anticipated." John said as he left out. Jane readjusted her pillow and turned on the television. She watched international news. There was nothing that particularly concerned herself or John except the stock market,which was up. John would be pleased to hear that. The phone rang and she reached over to pick it up.

"Ciao, Signora Smith parla." Jane said. Their calls went through their designated front desk men at the Baglio Conca D'Oro hotel. No one need know John had pretty much bought a house here. Once they went back to the states he would be sure to really convert it into a safe house. So far he had, had the windows made bullet proof as well as the door.

_"Signora forgive me for bothering you near siesta, but there is a Signora Stella on the other line." He said. _

"Put her through." Jane said as she reached for a box of chocolates she had hidden from John. He loved chocolate as much as she did and she hated to share especially now that she was eatting for two.

_"Jane?" Stella asked_

"Hey Stella is everything fixed already?" Jane asked hopefully even though she was enjoying Italy immensely.

_"Jane, I just wanted to put you on alert, Father escaped with the help of John's company, they're after everyone." Stella said and hung up. _

"Damn it." Jane said. She stood up and grabbed the hand gun out of the small drawer in the coffee table as she searched their villa. Everything was clear, but she knew that her and John would have to get the hell out of Polermo. Jane packed their bags and got them two plane tickets to Sassari. She was just sitting down after erasing any trace of them when John arrived. He set the food down on the coffee table talking about a really rude italian guy, but Jane's mind was on Father. The other company would supply him with all he needed if they seeked to rid the world of them all. Everyone of them were married and have to be destroyed. As for Jasmine and Eddie they had betrayed their respective companies.

"Hunny what's wrong?" John asked."Is it the baby?"

"No, no the baby is fine." Jane said a hand going to her stomach. She hadn't even begun to thought how she was going to survive while five months pregnant. She couldn't let her baby be killed before it had a chance at life and she certainly couldn't let it feel the way she had felt upon losing her parents, but whose to say they'll live long enough for him or her to feel anything.

"What's wrong than?" John asked as her hormones took over and she started crying. Jane cried for a second trying to force herself to stop. This was not like her to cry like this. John for a moment thought they were genuine until he saw the concentrated look on her face and knew it was merely hormones that made her cry still he felt uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." Jane said.

"So what was wrong?" John asked.

"Father escaped, Rick did it." Jane said.

"Damn that Rick!" John exclaimed.

"It gets worse." said Jane.

"What?" John asked.

"He's after all of us and your company is helping him." Jane said.

"How did you find out?" John asked.

"Stella called now I've gotten us tickets to Sassari, because we can't be sure they hadn't tapped whatever phone she was using, the hotel had her own hold for a while." Jane said.

"Did you pack?" John asked.

"Yes." Jane said.

"Alright I'll go erase any trace of us having actually been here just yet." John said.

"Already done." Jane said.

"Jane, you should have waited for me." John said.

"No, grab the food and let's go." Jane said.

"I'll help you to the car first." John said. Jane looked at him menacing.

"Or I'll just go get the bags." John said. Jane grabbed the food and went to the car. John got in the car ten minutes later. Normally Jane would drive, but she was more interested in making sure he got her order right.

"Damn it John I said no blue cheese." Jane said.

"I know the blue cheese was mine, sweetheart." John said buckling his seat belts.

"Oh that's right you like blue cheese." Jane said making a face. Jane switched bags and started with her salad as John drove to the airport as if nothing was wrong. John knew that they couldn't possibly stay at the villa on the chance that Father hadn't tracked the call. They couldn't take the chance of fighting them off either. Jane wouldn't survive very long while pregnant especially if they got a lucky shot and killed him.

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"John." Jane said. John walked into the bedroom of their small home in a quaint neighborhood. Jane wasn't thrilled about it she'd much rather live in the suburbs with her nosy neighbors Suzy and Ted again, but than she found that she could actually make friends and like these women. Jane came to realize she prefered them any day over Suzy.

"Yes?" John asked. They had decided to travel to the small beautiful town of Castelasardo rather than stay in Sassari.

"I'm not feeling very well." Jane said. She was six and a half months along.

"We just went to the doctor he said you were fine, your just worried about me going to Paris."

"No, I'm not." Jane lied. John saw right through it though, but he'd be lying if he told her he didn't have his own worries concerning her. She wasn't exactly getting the best medical care money could buy, the care he would like to give her, but they needed to lay low for awhile away from all the hustle and buslte of a big city with an airport.

"Well if your not worried I suppose we could go for another visit." John said.

"Yea, in Rome." Jane said.

"That wouldn't be very smart." John said.

"Look I've got it figured out." Jane said. John was about to give her all the reasons why they shouldn't go, but stopped and looked at her questioningly with his arms crossed as he leaned against the door.

"Firstly we fly to Rome and than we leave Rome that same night on a plane to Paris except I'm not on that plane to Paris." Jane said.

"How are we going to pull that off they will notice if they see us." John said. Jane was silent as she thought for a long moment.

"Ok, you know Francesca who lives by the beach?" Jane asked. John grinned.

"Please everybody knows Francesca whether they've explored her cave or not." John joked. Jane through him a dirty look, but she had to admit it was true.

"Well you know she looks like me if she dresses like me and wear my sunglasses granted she doesn't have my lips, but skin color and hair are a match."

"She's almost three inches shorter than you."

"Please we'll put her in a short dress and some heels she'll look taller." said Jane.

"I don't know." John said.

"John, I am not feeling well and I would like to be aware of anything that is happening inside my body now Rome's doctor's can do that for me and your going to go along with the plane and you will not screw it up."

"Well your going to have to appear as if you aren't pregnant." John said.

"Baggy american tourist clothes does it all the time." said Jane. John sighed silently praying that they weren't watched.

"Well if you'll excuse me I want to finish the cradle." John said. He had insisted on crafting one with his own hands, and he had banned Jane from seeing it, because all she did was laugh and correct him.

"Fine, but my feet hurt can you rub them?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Babe your killin' me, you just sent me out for a monster load of food not even thirty minutes ago, which you've eaten already amazingly, and now you want me to bend down and rub your feet."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to get me pregnant." Jane said.

"I didn't tell you to hatch an egg either." John said as he rubbed her feet.

"Your faught if we hadn't of faught it wouldn't have happened."

"How was I suppose to know it was a turn on?"

"Whatever just go and get the tickets I'm taking a drive to Francesca's place to ask her to come along." Jane said standing up and than she sat back down.

"Now what?" John asked.

"I just realized I can't bend far enough to reach my shoes." John laughed as he got her sandals and sliped them on her feet for her.

"Thanks." Jane said before standing and walking out. She was putting her coat on when John came out of the bedroom and tossed her the keys. She caught them before leaving. It didn't take her long to arrive at the beach, which was very beautiful and it didn't take her long to pull up at Francesca's cottage. Francesca met her at the door.

"Jane, what brings you to my cottage?" Francesca asked. She had a hint of an accent, but she made it a point to learn many languages for any man that took her fancy Italian or otherwise, so her English was perfect.

"A favor." Jane said.

"I like favors please come in and have some lemonade." said Francesca. Jane went inside marveling at Francesca's cottage. It was very cosy and inviting. Once the lemonade had been poured and food put on the table Jane got ready to name her favor.

"So what is the favor?" Francesca asked.

"I need you to accompany John to Paris and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"You mean I will get to go to Parigi?" Francesca asked excitedly.

"Yes, but only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself." Jane said.

"For a chance at Parigi gladly, I've always wanted to actually cross the border." Francesca said. She proceeded to explain she'd only been to the border where Italy and France met, but because she had never obtained a passport had not been able to cross.

"Don't worry I will take care of the passport, but first you will accompany us to Rome and later that night you two will fly to Rome, but it is up most importance that you look like me except not pregnant." Jane said.

"Why?" Francesca asked.

"If you do this without question than John and I will provide for you what you want most?"

"Three men?" Francesca asked.

"You can get that around here." Jane said.

"No, no I mean to stay and commit." said Francesca.

"I can't get you that, but I'm sure we could find you a husband who wouldn't mind inviting other guys into your bedroom, there's a lot of those in San Francisco." said Jane.

"Oh good, than perhaps you could provide me with passage there for a time just long enough to find me a good husband, oh my mother would be so happy." said Francesca.

"Well help us help you make your mother happy." Jane said.

"Of course I am free to leave whenever you are ready."

"In a few days we'll come for you in the middle of the night be ready." Jane said.

"I will no worries." said Francesca. They chatted about other things and explored the beach a bit before Jane left and returned home. She left it up to John to get the plane tickets and Francesca's passport. It was nearly identical to Jane's just in case they needed to switch passports. Jane took care of making an appointment with one of the best women doctors there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I must admit you pull off the young jewish woman from Israel quite well." said John.

"Everyone is good at being the race they were born." commented Jane. Francesca sat in the back of the benes. She was in love with Rome.

"This place is beautiful." said Francesca. Jane and John merely nodded.

"Ok now Francesca remember you must be me."

"In other words silent and bitchy at the same time." John said. Jane gave him a menacing look.

"I'm so glad you think of me that way." Jane said. John grinned at her, he couldn't resist. When else would he get another chance to say that.

"Don't worry I can do it, I was a very good actress when I was in school." Francesca said. They found an alley and Jane made herself look as if she weren't pregnant just fat. She also looked like a young jewish girl who had just converted to the catholic faith. She entered the hospital as if she were going to go see her old grandmother on the verge of death or perhaps a friend. John and Francesca drove around awhile trying not to stand out yet be seen if there was anyone to see them. They went to a crowded place and John dissappeared. If there was anyone watching or trailing him they would have lost him on the way to the hospital. Jane merely stood and went in as her fake name was called. John followed her surveying the room. It was merely a bunch of pregnant women. He could tell that none of them were faking it.

"Ok, so you said you just haven't been feeling well in general?" the doctor asked as he prepared for an sonogram.

"Yes, and there has been a little bleeding its been getting steadily worse." Jane said.

"You didn't tell me that." John said.

"I know the other doctor said it was nothing." said Jane.

"Well let's see what's going on here, and how many weeks are you?"

"Twenty-seven weeks today." Jane said.

"Good your in your seventh month and have you been pregnant before?"

"No." Jane said.

"So first child congradulations to you both."

"Thanks. "John said as he moved the transducer over her stomach.

"Here's the heartbeat," the doctor pressed a button," sounds strong and that's good."

"He's got his mother's heart."

"She." Jane corrected.

"Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?"

"No. " They said.

"Ok well than turn away for a second I know more when I know." said doctor. They both turned away.

"Do you know what's wrong?" John asked after five minutes.

"Yes, you can turn back around now." They turned back around.

"The baby seems healthy enough and it just looks like the placenta has detached itself from the uterine wall. Its small and should heal on its own if not we could do surgery or you can have the baby early, it has a better survival rate out of the womb at eight months."

"So what do I do between now and the next doctor's visit?" Jane asked.

"Bed rest for at least three weeks to ensure."

"How about a week." Jane said. The doctor looked back at the sonogram picture.

"No, and in fact its detached itself from more than one spot I think its best you stay here, there's a chance some of them won't heal in three weeks and than your baby is in danger."

"John." Jane said.

"Stay here I'll close off a whole wing if I have too." John said.

"Just a room to myself with no visitors, but you, this doctor, and a nurse of my choice."

"Fine." the Doctor said. They transfered her to her own room out of sight. She and John picked out a trustworthy nurse and the doctor himself was very competant.

"I'll make sure that Francesca and I are seen in France before I return, it shouldn't take long so try not to have this baby without me."

"Haha when your laying on the bed pushing out the same baby I am that's when I'll have the baby with you." Jane said frowning.

"I meant with me in the room, but since your likely to have the baby in a few weeks can I please asked the doctor what the sex of the baby is."

"No, you can wait a few weeks, now go and be back here as soon as possible." Jane said. He kissed her forehead before leaving out. Being John he tried to get the doctor to tell him, but he wouldn't.

"I can't tell you, but here's sonogram with the sex blocked out, thought you might want a first picture type thing, I'm taking one to your wife now." He said before heading for Jane's room. John frowned, but left marveling at what he hoped was his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Well?" Jane asked the doctor three weeks later.

"The placenta seems to have attached itself back to the uterine wall you should be fine, but I wonder what could have been the cause perhaps all the movement you did. I think to ensure that a healthy birth you should remain here until it is time to either enduce labor or you go into labor naturally.

"And if I decide to leave?"

"There's a chance you could end up right back here or worse stuck where ever you were before a doctor who is not competent in his medical studies." Jane comtemplated her options. She wanted out of this damn bed and she wanted the baby out of her body. She felt fat, tired, and extremely moody, which she was in her opinion. They'd even had a Rabbi in the room to help pray for her. It didn't matter that she was only jewish by blood.

"I'd rather not take the chance of incompetence, incompetence makes me angry."

"And anger is a form of stress, so let me inform the staff you'll be here for another six weeks." Jane only nodded and sat back a hand on her stomach. The doctor shut the door and she looked out the window and than down her large stomach.

"You better be worth this extreme boredom." Jane said. The baby kicked as if in response and she smiled. Her happiness was short lived as the door opened to reveal Father. She frowned as one of her hand's fell to her side where her gun lay as if she would sit here with no protection at all.

"How did you find me?" Jane asked.

"A little italian birdy told me when we caught her on a plane to China." said Father closing the door. She noted the knife in his hand, if he threw it she could duck and the other option was not to let him get to close until something else gave her an opening to get out of the room.

"What did you do to John?" Jane asked. She had wondered why she hadn't heard from him in so long.

"Nothing yet unfortunately he gave us the slip in the airport." Father said.

"Well what do you want?" Jane asked she knew what he was here for.

"Well to kill you and a of course the little John growing in your belly or is it a little Jane?" She didn't answer so he continued," I was quite surpised when the Italian brat informed me you were pregnant."

"What did you do to her?" Jane asked bying time, the nurse's button was right next to her gun and she pressed it.

"I disposed of her once she had served her purpose. " Father said as Jane gripped her gun, he wouldn't take out her and her baby without a fight. He advanced towards her and she pulled out her gun.

"Back up." She said. He laughed.

"Jane if you do that you'll blow up the place." He said pointing to the oxygen in the room.

"Its not turned on." Jane replied.

"Do you really want to take that chance and don't forget about the countless others inside hospital who use oxygen I'm sure we won't be the only ones to go."

"Oh don't try and put a concious on me, I am an assassin for god's sake." Jane said.

"Yes, but your pregnant that makes all the difference." said Father taking a step closer.

"If you value your life you'll leave the room." Jane said. She really couldn't afford to kill him here or she'd actually be put in jail, and she didn't ever plan on that happening. Murder was murder even if it was your job and goverment funded. They would not protect her. She could rememeber countless times the goverment hadn't stepped in to save one of their assassins and than anything they revealed about the rest of us ended in a swift death for them first time out or going inside the courthouse. Now everyone was aware that there were professional assassins out there, but the government denied it completely giving fake proof.

"I stopped valuing my life when you destroyed my company."

"You Stella's company." Jane said as the door opened slowly and quietly. The nurse screamed when she saw Father's knife.

"Security!" She yelled. Father knifed her in the gut, and proceeded to throw his knife at Jane. Jane moved but fell off the bed in the process on her back. Jane shot him in the side as pain shot through her body. He fell to the ground in serious pain.

"I really gotta work on my aim." said Jane as she stood up despite her pain she had to get out of here and check her self elsewhere. Jane quickly unhooked herself from the monitor's. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket to hide her gun.

"Where do you think your going?" Security asked. It was Rick. He grinned at her in a egotistical and sinister way. John was right about him he was an even bigger asshole, it just radiated off of him.

"Don't shoot or I will fire the one at your belly." said Rick. Jane could feel it already on her stomach. Jane had to admit he was quick as she released her gun and Rick pulled her out into the hall. All the nurses were dead, their throats cut by his partner even a few doctors. Since all the doors were closed none of the paitents would notice until they came out.

"Get Father he's been shot, so save the doctor." said Rick seeing his partner about to finish off the last doctor. He took the doctor into the room and Jane was led to the elevator where a wheelchair waited. He tied her arms and kept the gun to her stomach to ensure she wouldn't move. He made her sit in the wheelchair and put her coat over her hands, anybody entering the elevator on the way down didn't notice, but merely congradulated them. They went through an obvious crowd of visitors that were assasins in disguise she knew they were precautions against John.

"Any time now if your still alive." Jane said. She could feel her whole body going numb against the pain that was still there from her fall. She faught to keep a straight face and could only hope the fall wasn't to bad, but she was fragile and so was her kid in this condition. He put her into a taxi of all things.

"If your going to tie me up and kidnap me at least put my damn seatbelt on." Jane said.

"You have a smart mouth for someone whose about to die." said Rick, but he put it on her anyway. He got in front and drove away calm and cool. Nobody would have suspected a thing. They would have just thought that he was a cab driver and this was how he got his wife home. As they drove a long and it looked like nothing was likely to happen the tires burst and the car went rolling. Cars smashed into it from every which way before it stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jane was dizzy and a little bit disoriented. They were upside down and the seatbelt had ultimately saved her life she could see that Rick wasn't in the car anymore and she had no idea where he was. She cut the tape binding her hands on a sharp piece of metal. She slowly released herself from her seatbelt and layed on her back. She slid out of her broken window very carefully as she ignored the pain. She stood up and looked around at all the destruction. She picked her way through the cars she had to find a safe place.

"Jane!" She heard some one shouting her name. She couldn't see from the smoke steaming from the cars. She had to get away before one of them blew up.

"Jane!" A different voice called this time. She felt someone grab her from behind and almost punched them, but she saw it was only Jasmine. They had been out of contact for weeks because of Father.

"Jasmine?" Jane asked.

"Yea, its me John sent us." Jasmine said.

"Us?" Jane asked.

"Eddie and I." said Jasmine.

"We have to get out of here." Jane said. Jasmine nodded and called Eddie. They got into a black benes with tinted windows. Jane moaned.

"Jane what's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, I think something is wrong with the baby, but we can't go back to the hospital its full of assassins right now." Jane said holding her stomach. They drove her to a secluded apartment in the older parts of town and helped her up the stairs. John was there waiting. His leg was wrapped as they had managed to shoot him in the leg.

"What happen?" John asked.

"Stopping the car didn't go as great as we had planned."

"Just tell him you caused a major car crash Eddie and almost killed all three of us." Jasmine said. She like Jane displayed many bruises from the car crash. Jane moaned again.

"A little help here." Jane said breathing hard. She didn't care how hard a woman thought she was she'd be screaming her ass off during labor.

"Are you in labor?" John asked.

"What do you think asshole this is your faught." Jane said.

"How is it my faught I didn't start the..." John was saying.

"John she was referring to you getting her pregnant." Jasmine said.

"Oh right, but still come on." John said.

"No time to argue." Jane said before letting out a particularly loud moan.

"Get her to the bed." Jasmine said. Eddie helped Jane to the bed. Jasmine took off Jane's now wet pants and panties after putting a blanket over her lower half. Jasmine washed her hand and put on some gloves. She always had a pair of surgical gloves handy for no one reason. She passed John a flashlight.

"What the hell is this for?" John asked.

"The blanket blocks most of the light and I doubt either of you want Eddie to see down there do you?" John turned on the flashlight in response.

"Eddie get some hot water in a bowl and just gently pat her forehead with a damp towel." Jasmine said.

"How did you learn so much?" Eddie asked.

"I was kind of hoping we'd all be back in the states before the kid was born and I thought to give Jane a hand." Jasmine said.

"You go above and beyond the call of duty as a friend you know that." said Eddie.

"And I love her for it." Jane said sitting up a little with her legs apart and Jasmine looked to see how far apart she was.

"Your lucky this looks like it'll be a fast birth." said Jasmine. Jane was already four centimeters dialated. Jane said nothing as yet another contraction ripped through her body. She took deep breaths as they waited. She was in tears as night fell.

"Ok Jane give me a big push." Jasmine said. John sat behind Jane supporting her as she pushed down for ten seconds.

"Come on Jane you can do this." John said.

"Shut up I'm trying to concentrate." Jane said in a low, slightly demonic voice. She fell back against him breathing hard. Three more pushes and Jasmine was holding up a baby girl. She gave a loud cry and had a full head of chestnut brown hair. She was beautiful in Jane's eyes. Jasmine took a knife they had boiled in water to sterilize and cut the umbilicol cord. Eddie put it into a container. They looked at him questioningly.

"Stem cells guys, gotta take precautions." said Eddie.

"Who knew." Jasmine said handing Jane her daughter, who quieted down in her mother's arms. John kissed Jane's forehead. John was just taking his daughter when Jane forced back a scream.

"What's wrong?" asked alarmed.

"I don't know the contractions have started again." Jane said.

"You don't think?" John asked Jasmine.

"Its possible." said Jasmine. Eddie put the flashlight under the cover for Jasmine.

"I see something and its not the after birth." Jasmine said. Eddie took the baby from John and he supported Jane again who was in pain.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh what do you mean uh oh?" Jane asked. She was sweating more than she had the first time.

"I think the baby is backwards your going to have to push harder there's no way we can afford to do a c-section." said Jasmine. There was a lot of tension as Jane pushed and pushed finally she pushed out another baby girl.

"What's wrong, why isn't she crying?" Jane asked.

"She's fine." John said, but anybody could see that she was blue. Jasmine gave the baby CPR and tried everything to get her to breath, but she didn't and her pulse disappeared. Jane was in quiet shock. She had never known this kind of pain before even when her parents had died. It was a whole new experience for her, and she was at a loss as to what to do. Jane held her daughter after Jasmine helped her dress in some spare clothes. Eddie found a box and after cleaning it out they placed the body in it and nailed the top on.

"Now what?" John asked Eddie and Jasmine as Jane and the baby slept.

"We dispose of the body." Eddie said.

"Where would we do that without rising suspcion do you suppose?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." Eddie said.

"We can't just dump it, its not right she's our daughter." said John.

"Hey there are a lot of old family tombs that nobody goes into." Jasmine said.

"Yea, your point?" John asked.

"Well we could hide the box in one of the tombs that way when we know for sure Father is dead we can go back for the body, put her in a real casket and bury her properly. They decided it was a good plan. John and Eddie went out and did it despite his bad leg and Jasmine watched over Jane and the baby. In the morning Jane said nothing about what they did, what could she say.

"We could name her Jasmine." Jane suggested a week later as they all sat watching as she layed on the bed looking up at them pretty green eyes. There was really nothing to do, but heal and eat before leaving.

"No, no I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." said Jasmine.

"Ok well we need a first name than." Jane said deciding her middle name would be Jasmine."

"John." John said.

"No, a girl's name." Jasmine said.

"Michelle." Eddie said.

"Michelle Jasmine doesn't work like Jasmine Michelle." said Jane.

"Ok um...Emily." John said. They shook their heads no.

"Jane." Jasmine said.

"Jane Jasmine again does not work like Jasmine Jane." Jane said.

"Edwarda, and we'll call her Eddie too."

"No." They all said together.

"Worth a try." Eddie said getting a few laughs.

"Sarah Jasmine Smith?" Jane said trying it out.

"I don't see her as a Sarah." Jasmine said.

"Yea, your right." said Jane.

"Sarah Jane."

"No, I will not name my daughter that." Jane said.

"Fine." John said.

"what's your middle name?" Jasmine asked.

"Jane." Jane said.

"Your name is Jane Jane Smith?" Eddie asked.

"Don't be stupid she goes by her middlename, now what I meant was what's your first name."

"Trust me it wouldn't work." said Jane.

"I've got it, Jasmine Michelle Jane Smith."

"I don't want her first name to be my name."

"How about Yasmin Michelle Smith."

"Yasmin Michelle Jane Smith."

"Rebecca Yasmin Michelle Jane Smith." Eddie said.

"Or Rebecca Jasmine Michelle Jane Smith." John said.

"Head's for Eddies, Tails for John's." Jane said as Jasmine took out a coin.

"Heads." Jasmine said looking at it.

"Still Jasmine just from a different language." John said.

"Does she really need three middle names?" Eddie asked.

"Heads no Rebecca." Jasmine said.

"Heads." said Jane as the coin landed in her hand and she flipped it over.

"Well kid your name is Yasmin Michelle Jane Smith, what do ya think?" John asked. She yawned and made the cutest baby sigh.

"Awww." They said. Two weeks passed and Jane got her strength back.

"Alright, so your both all equiped with the stuff you'll need to get out of the city unnoticed." Jasmine said.

"We'll have to go back to Castelasardo tell them about Francesca and gather our things." John said.

"When you get to China contact my half-brother Edward."

"You and your brother have the same name?"

"His mother didn't know, anyway he'll get you safe passage from Hong Kong into Shanghai since we can't aquire fake passports with the supplies we have and using your real one is stupid at this point." Eddie said.

"What are you guys gonna do?" John asked.

"Stella needs us back in the states, so we're heading back we'll tell her that your situation doesn't allow for you to come back at this moment."

"She knows I was pregnant, and she knows that John and I will protect Yasmin before we come back to dispose of Father." said Jane. Jasmine nodded.

"Still I'll inform her." Jasmine said.

"We will see you again." Jane said when they parted ways. Jasmine nodded. They went back to Castelasardo Francesca's family was sad and unhappy that there was nothing they could do about her dying in the car crash. They said her body had been cremated immediately in the car fires. No chance of recovering the ashes. They packed up.

"Get you into some proper clothing." Jane said to Yasmin.

"Ready to go?" John asked coming into their bedroom as Jane changed Yasmin's diaper. She was so small and fragile.

"Almost." Jane said as she put pants on her and than a shirt. She made sure to put a hat on her head.

"Don't forget her jacket its much colder out here." said John.

"We didn't get her a jacket just a sweater." Jane said as she put it on her.

"Oh, well we better get a jacket I think it snows in China." John said.

"Hand me those socks." Jane said. John passed her the socks as he put the rest of the diapers into the suitcase along with other things Jane was done with. Jane wrapped Yasmin up securely and lifted her up.

"Ready to go?" Jane asked. John finished and closed the suitcase.

"Make sure we didn't leave anything I'll take this to the car." John said. Jane looked at him.

"Please." John said seeing the look, Jane nodded. They hadn't left anything except what had already been there, and before leaving payed the guy who had let them stay.

"Now we go to China." Jane said.

"Now we go to China." John repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Is it just me or did Eddie's brother look like a cleaner version of him." Jane said. John laughed at her description of his best friend.

"They resemble each other." John said as they arrived in Xiamen Island on a ferry. A friend of Edward's showed them to a tavern for sailors. Jane hated it, it was filithy and dirty. It smelt like fish and beer the last place she wanted Yasmin.

"Your workers here for the night." He said. They nodded as they changed into clothes that made them blend in more with the sailors at least. They worked without question, you did what you had to, to get by. The next morning they were in a Taxi who took them over the bridge to the mainland and were driven to Quanzhou, they met another man after paying the Taxi driver.

"Where too now?"

"Now we rest, enjoy lunch, and I get you tickets to Shanghai." He said in perfect English. They nodded. They found western baby formulas and were able to ensure Yasmin was getting what she needed out of the formula. They ate and they changed clothes into that of more wealthy people.

"Here's our bill we expect payment when you are safe." He said seriously. John took the bill and shook his hand. They found their seats and John stored their bags in the provide compartments. It was very comfortable and lovely. There was a woman in a long chengosam with glass chopsticks in her hair and she wore lots of make up, but it didn't look trashy.

"I am Jiang Shu-Fei." She said standing up.

"I'm John, this is Jane, and Yasmin." John said as they sat down. They shook hands and she looked at Yasmin for a moment.

"Nice to meet you, but you should know I am your next helper."

"Than it is very nice to meet you too." Jane said. Shu-Fei smiled.

"Well what's your job?" John asked.

"I wanted American relatives." Shu-Fei said with a shrug. They looked at her questioningly.

"Relatives?" Jane asked.

"Well I wanted American relatives without going over there and marrying a husband who'd make me move there, but I love China to much to move not to mention I don't have any blond related family left. There aren't that many surnames in China so you will find that there are others around the city with the same last name, but no blood relation. "

"So..." John said. Shu-Fei pulled out a bag. She pulled out some papers.

"Now you Jane are the child of my half-French aunt and her French husband. They'll believe that your chinese features have virtually disappeared. Your about my age, so any close family friends will believe it." Shu-Fei said.

"Won't they remember your aunt didn't have a child?" John asked.

"No, my aunt ran off and got married to a french men about five years before I was born, I did have a cousin, but she died along with my aunt at birth, my Uncle died of pneumonia not long after, so just tell them you grew up with an american family or something."

"I grew up in a boarding school." Jane said.

"Perfect, I went to boarding school too, now you don't know anything about your parents, because all their things were sold to keep you in boarding school and the pictures you lost in a fire recently just before the birth of Yasmin there and you decided to move closer to your sole living relative on your mother's side."

"So your new name is Jiao-Jie when they ask for your chinese name other wise you can go by Jane, and you your just John Jiang now I understand Smith would have some people investigating so you simply took her last name. Here are you passports, identification cards, forms for citizen ship, fake DNA tests to prove relation to me, and birth certificate for Yasmin issued in Hong Kong before you got here all you have to do is sign it." They signed it.

"Here are your birth certificates, John you'll need to forge a name of your parents." Shu-Fei told Jane what names to forge. Once their papers were in order they got to know each other.

"Now I live in the Yangpu District of Shanghai and so will you. There are certain elevated train lines that lead to suburbs so I don't tend to own a car to get around the city, it is to much work."

"What do you do for a living?" John asked.

"What will we do for a living?" Jane asked.

"I own an assasins company in Shanghai, but most of the killings are done in Beijing." said Shu-Fei.

"Our jobs?" John asked.

"You will work for me of course, but I understand that in America you have your own company, but your daughter comes first at the moment, quite understandable I lost my daughter to another company when she was four."

"Glad we have an understanding." Jane said all to happy to do what she was trained for. They took lunch in the dining compartment and arrived in Shanghai by dinner time. The train was faster than most in America. They entered limosine and it took them to the Yangpu district. Jane and John took a good look around their new home for the moment. Once in the Yangpu district they took the elevated train line number three to the suburbs, which were near the university and there would be plenty of intellectuals around the place.

"Your home." Shu-Fei said handing them the key.

"Thanks." They said. They watched her go to her own home next door. They let themselves in. The lights were already on and a chinese maid was waiting for them.

"I am Pin-mei your maid." She said as John shut the door and looked around the European type house.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jiang John and my wife Jiang Jiao-jie Jane." John said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jiang it is a pleasure to be in your services." Pin-mei said.

"What are your duties?" Jane asked.

"I cook, clean, and take care of the children, so I'm a little more than your standard maid who just cleans, I'm your housekeeper, Nanny, and Butler."

"Well Pin-mei John and I take care of Yasmin personally." Jane said. She nodded.

"Shall I serve dinner?"Pin-mei said.

"We'll have a look around first and leave our things here." John said. Pin-mei nodded and went into the kitchen. They took a thorough look around.

"I have to change her can you bring our things upstairs." Jane said as John checked the railing. He nodded. He went downstairs and got their things. He unpacked while she changed their daughter.

"Somebody is getting a much needed bath tomorrow." Jane said tickling her chin and trying to get a smile on her daughter's lips.

"Still won't smile?" John asked.

"No, but she's only a month I'm sure I'll get it out of her eventually." Jane said as Yasmin yawned and gave her I'm hungry cry. Jane finished changing her and picked her up. She sat down and released a breast for her.

"Hand me that pillow." Jane said. John helped her position the pillow under the baby.

"I will never get use to you breast feeding." John said laughing.

"Shut up." Jane said letting her hair down with one hand and runing it through her hair. John stood there and watched. Jane ignored him refusing to let him think he was making her uncomfortable.

"Your making that face again." John said.

"What face?" Jane asked as she tried to get Yasmin to latch back on as she cried.

"Your in some pain." said John.

"Yea well you try breastfeeding it hurts, my breast hurt and I have cramps." Jane said.

"Maybe you should stop than." John said.

"No, breastfeeding gives her the proper nutrients and antibodies she needs not to mention it decreases the risk of her suddenly dying in her sleep, or obstructive sleep apnea. The last two things end in her dying and if I can help prevent it I will, even lowers her risks of a whole list of dieases, besides who cares about the pain its the bond that matters." Jane said stroking Yasmin's head.

"Your going to baby her more than me." said John stroking Yasmin's head too. Jane smiled at him.

"Get over yourself." He smiled too and laughed.

"Yea right." John said. Once Yasmin had eaten dinner they put her in the baby room that had been set up by Pin-mei. It wasn't what they had planned, but it would due. They had a lovely dinner and retired after thanking her. She went home promising to be back bright and early. Just as they got in bed Yasmin started crying. Jane got her and brought her back into the room for her late night feeding. She woke them up so often that she finally just slept between them and she rested peacefully for the rest of the night.

"Poor thing misses her twin and being close to someone." John said as they watched her sleeping.

"Yea." Jane said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Anything yet?" Jane asked walking in with Yasmin who was now Seven months old. Father had no been seen by anyone in a long time. Rick or any of the others that Father had taken with him had been seen. Stella had built the company back up and was aquiring new assassins. She thought if Father continued to stay gone than John and Jane could come back to the states soon.

"Nope, not even peep on the radar for any activity he might be doing or did." John said taking Yasmin and kissing her cheek.

"Good than we can go home soon, I hear our house is finally done."

"Yea, here's a picture via satelite." John said hitting a button. Jane looked and adjusted the view points.

"We'll have to change the lock on the gate, so Yasmin can't get out." John bent down and took a closer look.

"Your right." said John. Yasmin gave her I'm hungry cry.

"Yea, I know." Jane said taking her back from John.

"No, I'll feed her some formula."

"No, she won't eat it." Jane said.

"Yes, she will, I'll show you." John said. They went inside and fixed a bottle while Jane rocked Yasmin as they waited. Yasmin wasn't use to waiting a long time for her meal.

"Ok come here." John said taking her. He tried feeding her, but she pushed it out not liking the taste or feel of the bottle. She cried louder and harder.

"Ok guess I was wrong." John said giving her back to Jane.

"Guess so, and I prefer she didn't eat formula, breast milk is better for her." said Jane going on to the patio and enjoying the spring. They had no work today, today was their day off. They couldn't believe how many politicans they killed and how many just rose up again all of a sudden.

"How long are you going to feed her like that?" John asked.

"Until she's a year old, I mean eventually we'll give her more solid foods, but for now we do it this way."

"You mean you do I can't feed my own daughter." John said going back to his work outside. Jane felt a little bad for him and went out for a little while and returned. That night she woke him up.

"What?" John asked.

"Go feed your daughter." said Jane.

"Jane, I don't produce breastmilk." John said half asleep.

"Yes, but I got a breast pump, so now you can." Jane said. John got up and warmed the bottle before going back upstairs and taking care of Yasmin at five in the morning. An hour later they were up again as they got ready for work. Shu-Fei liked everyone at work by Seven.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Your restless." Jane said holding a sleeping Yasmin.

"Well what do you expect Shu-Fei said that we had to lay low and not kill anybody anymore, because someone saw me from a far distance. Before we could kill him he told the police that there was a non-chinese assassin in Shanghai." John said.

"Your faught, but your lucky all he saw was your race." Jane said.

"Yea, I suppose."

"No, there is no supposing your lucky, but of course you won't always be this lucky you should stop half assing everything I plan and than breaking it." Jane said.

"Did you just accuse me of half assing my job?" John asked looking hurt. Jane looked at his expression and than right in his eyes.

"The truth hurts doesn't it." Jane said as Pin-mei walked in the entertainment room with a light lunch tea and rice.

"You made my eggs perfect this time Pin-mei," Jane complimented.

"I'm a quick study." Pin-mei said with a smile going back into the kitchen.

"Maybe we should take her back with us when we go back," John said eatting," I don't think I can stand another night I-temp's cooking or..."

"Don't even go there, you know I've never cooked a day in my life, so don't judge what you haven't tasted."

"This coming from the woman with a body count of four hundred."

"Its six hundred and twelve now and that's not including innocent bystanders." Jane said with pride. John looked at her with disbelief.

"How, when you've only been on ten jobs."

"You didn't think I wasn't counting all those assholes I killed before." Jane said.

"How do you know I didn't kill them?"

"Because I was counting as I saw the ones I know I shot go down, I didn't count the ones I think I may have shot." Jane said. John was silent for a minute as he took it all in.

"John."

"No." John said holding up his hand. Jane sighed and went over to the bookshelf. Jane sat back down getting comfortable with Yasmin in her arms.

"So, which one of us gets to explain the other's absence to Yasmin." John said. Jane was silent as she looked down at Yasmin.

"I've been thinking and there's no reason for either of us to stop, my plans are practically full-proof and I don't position myself in situations that could get me killed and not the mark, so if you want to continue in this line of work your going to have to be way more careful, which means sticking to the plan more often." Jane said. John started to argue, but she merely placed Yasmin in his arms and he sighed. Jane picked up her book and ate while she read. The days and months passed. Yasmin was nearing her first birthday and they would prefer to celebrate it with friends.

"Mommy." Yasmin said holding Jane's hand as she browsed through the university's library.

"Yea sweetie I've got you." Jane said lifting the yellow shades she'd had ever since that department store incident over a year and a half ago. Jane wasn't just at the library for a book like she was originally. Now she had to kill a socialist student and had no time to take Yasmin home. That meant it would have to be clean and quick while keeping Yasmin unaware of what was happening around her, which was hard, because she was an observant child.

"Mommy." Yasmin said again as the tears started. Jane picked her up as Yasmin started to draw attention to them. She couldn't afford to be noticed at the moment.

"Is everything alright?" A man asked coming to the aile she was on.

"Yes, yes she's fine." Jane said.

"Ok, just try and keep her quiet this is a library after all." Jane nodded and he turned and went back to his table.

"There's our mark." Jane whispered to herself as Yasmin tried to climb all over her and reach for books.

"No, don't touch we'll get you some children's books once I've got the one I'm looking for." Jane said, but Yasmin was curious and when Jane kept stopping her from reaching for books she whined until Jane put her down. Jane kept firm hold on her hand though and took the time to slit the guys throat quickly, cleanly, and quietly. She never even came in contact with the cameras watching all the tables and before anyone realized it she was Seven book cases away in another section looking as if she'd been there for ten minutes already still looking for the right book. Jane heard a scream from a young woman and rushing as she found the book she was looking for. She pretended to look over at all the commotion curiously.

"What's going on?" Jane asked in perfect Shanghainese. The man, who just happened to be the librarian, she spoke too immediately stopped looking at her suspiciously as if she were the foreign assassin he had heard about in the papers.

"A very important senior student has just been killed as he studied." He said in Shanghainese. Jane's eyes got wide with shock and fear.

"Oh I had better get her out of here this is no place for her to be." Jane said referring to Yasmin who was content with holding the book Jane wanted to check out.

"Yes, let me check the book out for you, so you can be on your way." Jane nodded as she picked up Yasmin careful to shield her from the scene to their left. After she got her book they left and took a elevated train into one of the districts with a bigger market. She went to a store that sold and rented children's books. Jane sat in the reading corner reading to Yasmin as the police rushed by to the scene of the crime. She didn't know what they expected to find. She had made sure she didn't touch him once as she reached across quickly and cut his neck. She hadn't even moved a muscle except her arm being that he had been leaning back in his chair exposing his neck perfectly before he went forward in shock. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"This is Jane." Jane said.

"Jane, what did you do?" John asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Jane said knowing the other mothers were in hearing distance of her and Yasmin was right in her arms.

"I'm sure you don't, where are you?" John asked. She told him and hug up the phone. She continued reading to Yasmin. John walked in as Jane finished their second book and had begun reading the little red balloon to Yasmin in french.

"French?" John asked coming over to them.

"No, English books and I can't translate Shanghainese as well as I can mandarin, so I opted for the French section and she likes it in French." Jane said. Yasmin hit the book and made baby noises. Jane started reading again and she quieted down to listen. John smiled at her.

"She is way to smart for our own good we're going to have to watch her." said John. Jane nodded.

"I'm sorry ladies, children, but my nephew has been murdered and I must close shop." The owner said. The children goaned and the mother's put away books and gathered their little ones.

"Your welcome to rent some books for the week." He said. They nodded. Some were able to rent while others left. John rented a whole stack of books for Yasmin. They each took a hand and swung her back and forth as one of the owners delivery boys took the books home. Yasmin was a happy little toddler.

"John." Jane said.

"Jane." John said still looking down at Yasmin eat a small treat as they explored the market.

"John." Jane said.

"What?" John asked looking up at her.

"Rick," Jane said barely nodding her hand in his direction. John turned as if looking for something else and spotted him too. He picked up Yasmin and they went back the way they came.

"We can't keep running like this," Jane said when they got back home and Yasmin was in the kitchen with Pin-mei making dinner. Jane and John were upstairs checking their perimeter among other things.

"You don't think I know that if we don't stop running soon we'll always be running," John said.

"I know that," Jane stated angrily.

"Don't get mad at me." John said. Jane left out of the room without a word to him as she hid yet another gun on her person and went next door to Shu-Fei only to find she was not there, nothing was there.

"You ever feel like your being set up?" Jane asked when she came back.

"Sometimes yes." John said as he followed Jane to the kitchen. Yasmin was screaming. They burst into the kitchen.

"You should feel like it now." Jane said as she ducked down pulling John with her. Bullets hit the walls and busted glass. Jane crawled over to Yasmin and Pin-mei. Jane practically had a gun to Pin-mei's head as she got Yasmin.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Jane asked. Pin-mei shook her head no.

"I swear I had no idea, I just needed the money, so I agreed to be the maid." Pin-mei said.

"Pin-mei if I find out your lying I'll kill you before they do." Jane said. Pin-mei nodded as she cried.

"Is Yasmin alright?" John asked for the fifth time this time managing to be heard as he shot back.

"Yes." Jane said as she saw the graze on her arm from a bullet that had managed to actually hurt Pin-mei's arm. Jane took a cloth and tossed it to Pin-mei.

"Press down on your wound with it hard and followed me." Jane said. She grabbed Yasmin and stayed low, shielding her with her body as she made it to the garage door. She opened it and crawled down the steps until she knew she was safe. Pin-mei entered right after her crying her eyes out silently.

"Stop right there." Pin-mei said. Jane stopped as she heard a gun cock behind her. She knew that bitch was in on it. Nobody was as nice as she was, no normal person anyway. Jane slowly turned around.

"I said don't more." Pin-mei said. Jane kept turning. She ducked when Pin-mei shock giving her just enough seconds to draw her gun and put a bullet right through her head. John came out and looked at Pin-mei and than to Jane.

"She was a traitor." said Jane. John nodded as they put Yasmin in their get away car, which they had been preparing for nearly a year. Pin-mei hadn't tampered with it they were sure. John checked in every morning, when he got home, and every night before they went to bed. As well as frequently inbetween. Yasmin was strapped down and Jane got in back with her. She had put down all the seats and they had fixed it so Yasmin's carseat would stay in one place and be protected. She continued to cry.

"Ready?" John asked.

"There's no such thing as ready, just go." Jane said. John peeled out of the garage as quickly as possible busting the garage door when he saw them entering. Jane was thrown back as he speeded off. Jane hated running, but at least they had a valid reason for doing so. She managed to steady herself as cars chased after them. She made sure the seats in back would provide a good barrier for bullets as she put on a bullet proof vest. They had secured everything they would need including loads of supplies.

"Backdoor." Jane said. The door started to open and she shot at the cars. The bullets as usual just bounced off. She noticed some police cars turn right onto their tale.

"Bitch set me up." Jane said as she shot their tires as they turned she shot their gas tanks. The backdoor closed as they blew up and rolled back towards the bullet proof cars.

"Your driving's gotten better." Jane said.

"So has your aim sweetheart." John said.

"Shut up and open the side door." Jane said. The side door opened and she leaned out and shot at their tires. She missed as John swerved nearly taking off her head in the process if she hadn't of moved quickly and closed the door.

"I take what I said back, we're switching places." Jane said. John sighed and they switched places after arguing. He put on his bullet proof vest and got ready to shoot. Jane opened the back door when she saw him through the rear view mirror. She could also see as well as hear Yasmin crying. She wanted to comfort her, but they couldn't stop now.

"Hunny remember when I told you I was married once before." John said.

"Yea." Jane said as she smoothly maneuvered through the bikes and some cars.

" Well I had a kid with her too." Jane slammed on the brakes extra hard that time bring them on top of the car again as they still drove.

"What the hell." Jane said punching him.

"I was just kidding." John said getting in back again. He climbed out on to the car and grabbed a granade on his way out. The first guy was scrawny and he merely threw him out into the street busting his head. The second guy he knocked out before dropping the granade in with the pin out.

"Drive, Drive!" John yelled. Jane hit the gas hard and they bounced, but it was fine. The car blew up and nearly took out the fourth and final car.

"Damn it." Jane said looking out the rear view mirror.

"John get rid of it." Jane said they shot at them. The car was bullet proof, but that didn't mean a bullet couldn't do any damage once given an opening. She herself had shot three bullets and blown up a car over a year and half ago that was bullet proof.

"Hold the car steady than." John said.

"I am John take the shot or I will." Jane said they drove out of Shanghai to her relief. Truth be told she'd gotten lost since they had managed to chase them into district Jane had never been in before. John shot and missed several times. Jane turned the car and held up a mini rocket propelled granades launcher. Pulled the trigger and they watched it blow up as Jane drove backwards. John got in front.

"Why do you always do that to me?" John asked.

"You missed." Jane said.

"Its not like you haven't missed before." John said.

"Yes, but this wasn't the time to be missing." Jane said.

"I swear you just make me wanna..." He made the gesture of choking her as she continued to drive with Yasmin crying still in her carseat.

"I can't believe we just had a shoot out while driving at a dangerously high speed with our kid in the car." Jane said.

"Yea, I know this is the last thing I thought we'd be doing if I ever managed to knock you up." John laughed. Jane laughed too.

"Same." Jane said.

"Hey did you ever want kids?" John asked. Jane was silent as she tried to figure out exactly where they were going, she checked the gps system twice before she concluded they were heading for Hong Kong. The train would be quicker, but they needed the car it carried certain items that would never get on the train.

"Jane." John said.

"Yea?" Jane asked.

"Did you ever want kids?" John asked again as Yasmin fell asleep all tired out.

"Before now I'd never really given it much thought, and work was a factor." Jane said concentrating on the rode ahead. John could see she was trying hard not to look at him. He thought it was cute the way she did that when he asked her a particularly emotional question in their relationship.

"But did you want them?" John asked.

"No, not really I didn't think kids agreed with me." Jane said. John was silent as they both looked back at Yasmin in the mirror.

"Well what about you, did you want kids?" Jane asked.

"No, but I figured you did and I decided when I married you I wouldn't mind, I wasn't opposed to kids all together, were you?"

"No, I just thought if you brought up the subject we'd discuss all our options and maybe if you really wanted one we'd try for one or adopt." said Jane.

"Oh." John said looking straight ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"You contact Stella?" John asked as he drove. Jane was putting the seats back in place and was making everything look possitively normal.

"Nope." Jane said looking at the computer as she sat down and typed it some access codes. Soon she had a direct link to Stella and a plane would be ready for them at the Hong Kong Private airport. She closed the laptop and they easily caught a ferry from Macao to Hong Kong.

"I really hope none of them were behind this. " John said.

"If anybody should be suspected its Eddie." said Jane.

_"Hey don't go blaming me I had no idea." came Eddie's voice. _

"Eddie?" They both asked at the same time. It took them a minute to realize his voice was coming from the computer. Jane opened it and there was Eddie and Jasmine.

"Eddie what the hell one of your brother's contacts sold us out." said John.

"No, no my brother said you two never showed up to his contact." Eddie said.

_"Yea, we assumed that you saw something he didn't and got away, when you guys contacted us later on we figured you guys were ok and didn't question it." Jasmine said._

"We weren't suppose to meet Shu-Fei?" John asked as he parked the car in the car section.

"Shu-Fei dude she is the head of Shanghai's firm." said Eddie.

"Yea, we know she told us." Jane said.

"You mean no one has ever told you about Shu-Fei?" Eddie asked.

"Whose Shu-Fei?" Jasmine asked. They could hear some other people asking the same thing in the background.

_"Jesus people, look Shu-Fei is a bitch one of the best assassins out there, she built her firm from mud and water." _

"Ok, ok , but what else?" Jane asked.

_"She hates foreigners especially foreign assassins, but lately she's been under police watch a lot, so she fines on the run assassins like you for one reason or another and she gets them to work for her, because we all know she as the technology to sell you out like that.." Eddie snapped his fingers,"I'm tellin' you Johnny if you think Canada was bad plus the last time when you had both countries gunnin' for you it is nothing compared to what Shu-Fei can do, there a lot of poor people in China. You'll have professionals and Ameteurs comin' after you." _

"Still doesn't explain why she sold us out to Father." Jane said.

_"She sold you out, because your purpose was done," Eddie said," She needed you to kill certain people and who would suspect the american tourist, her goverment isn't exactly goverment funded." _

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that bitch." Jane said.

"Everything was just a little too peaceful." said John.

_"Bastard was probably just waiting Shu-Fei to tell him where you were." Jasmine said."Wouldn't be surpised if he had of been waiting, he's really gunning for you too I mean as far as he's concerned your his hardest marks to kill."_

_"Yea, Johnny if you expect to keep Edwarda alive you need to get her if not both of you out of there." _

_"Someone is tracing our call." Jasmine said they could hear her typing._ Jane just shut it off as files started to pop up she could see exactly what Jasmine was doing and she gave her a hand.

"Do they know?" John asked.

"No, I severed the link, and their computer should be blowing up right about now, so even if they did get it, its gone now." Jane said.

"Come on we may as well get out and enjoy the sea while we're here." said John as the computer shut off. Jane put it on the car charger as Yasmin woke up and gave her I'm hungry cry.

"Yea." Jane said. She fed Yasmin before taking her to join John on the deck. They were halfway to Hong Kong. It really wasn't that much space between Macao and Hong Kong.

"Hey look whose up." John said taking Yasmin. She smiled at him and played with his sunglasses. Jane looked around surveying the people. There was no one who looked suspicious, but that didn't mean they were innocent. Pin-mei for example they'd come to think of her as part of their family turned out she was a traitor.

"I already checked we're good." John said as Jane turned back around.

"Maybe, but doesn't hurt to check twice." Jane replied. Soon enough they were preparing to dock and everyone returned to their cars if they had one. John drove into Hong Kong. He drove straight for the airport where they had to wait another hour or so before the plane could take off. Jane loaded the plane insisting that she felt like it, so John would take Yasmin.

"When we get home I am going to take you fishing, but not before I show you all the sights." John said talking to Yasmin as he watched Jane go into the plane. Yasmin's tears quieted down as he rocked her, he didn't know why she was crying. He stood up and walked towards the front door of the building where people waited for their private planes to be prepared. Since it was still early in the morning there weren't any people except the staff around John. He looked out the front door and saw seven black vans pull up.

"That can't be good." John said. He headed back for the other door and he had just reached it when a blast threw him back on to the couch. It was lucky he had kept a strong hold on Yasmin or she would have went flying. He shook his head and checked on Yasmin who was screaming now and the staff was in a panic around him. He looked out and saw the plane they were going to board blown to bits really. He stood up wide eyed as the glass from the doors and windows fell off him. He pulled out his gun and turned. He started shooting at the assassins who were about to take him by surpise.

"Say goodnight." He saw one mouth as he got ready to fire a rocket into the building. John ran with Yasmin in his hands and just missed getting blown. He dropped Yasmin somewhere when he fell. He heard her crying amid all the rubble, but he couldn't see her. He had no time to search as he was in a gun fight again, all he could do was hope she didn't stand up. John was cornered and he was running out of bullets to reload with and he was on his last bullet when his attackers were shot from behind. Jane stood there all bruised and bloodied. Her hair was down, her clothes were torn, and she looked angry.

"Where's Yasmin?" Jane asked.

"I don't know I dropped her when I was torn by the blast, I couldn't find her because of these guys." Jane cocked her gun as if she were about to shoot John.

"I'm sorry it was an accident, you know I would have found out if I weren't being shot at."

"Calm down, I'm not going to shoot you, I'm going to turn the tables on Father once and for all we're not running anymore, if we go down, we go down as a family at least." Jane said. John nodded as he got another gun off one of the dead guys. They went through the rubble looking for Yasmin. Finally they found her under a hunk of metal that had protected her. She had a few scapes and bruises, but otherwise she was fine. She clung to Jane wouldn't let John touch her.

"Where's the car?" John asked.

"Over there." Jane said. They went to the car and put Yasmin in it, to make sure she was protected. They changed clothes. Now they would be ready for a fight.

"Remember watch your right, because you still favor your left." John said. Jane said nothing as she put her sunglasses on and put her hair up in a bun.

"Let's do this." Jane said as the sound of screeching tires met their ears. John nodded as he raised his gun. Jane took out a M72 Law.

"When did we get that?" John asked.

"Just now." Jane said as she got into position. She waited for them to file into the building that was still in tact. Once the majority was in she fired several times going up the building as she went. The entire building came crumbling down.

"We really need to work on our communications skills." John said as he started shooting survivors after the dust and debris had settled. Jane had already taken down several. John was right beside her as more and more arrived. Jane was hit in her arm, but she kept shooting. She protected the car mostly with a vengence. She went down, but John pulled her behind so debris and she ripped off her sleeve and John tied it around her arm.

"How many left?" Jane asked. John peaked out.

"Nothing we haven't been up against before." said John.

"Shit, its true China really is over populated." Jane said.

"Naw I think we're doing them a favor today." said John. Jane laughed as he finished.

"Well let's finish this we've stuck together this far we better see it through to the end." Jane said. John nodded. They stood up slowly and came out shooting. They were surrounded and it looked as if there was no hope left for them as they ran out of bullets. They dropped their big guns and dodged rockets being launched at them. Some hit their own people.

"Wow good work you've managed to kill half the people in China." Rick said. He stood by the car with gasoline. All he had to do was lead a trail of it to one of the many fires around them and the car would be blown sky high.

"Rick step away from that car." said John.

"Or you'll what?" Rick asked,"Get your wife to shoot me?"

"No, I'll shoot you my damn self, but I might just let her kill your smug ass."

"Wow I'm shaking in my boots," he started laughing hysterically," A woman who could kill me yea and pigs will..." He was silenced as a knife had found its way into his thoat. Jane walked over to him just before his life slipped away.

"I guess pigs fly." She said. Jane got Yasmin out of the car, and held her close. She ducked down protecting Yasmin with her body as shots were fired several times. When she looked she saw John had shot father.

"Never even saw it coming, I guess he though I was Rick." John said.

"Well Rick's hair looks like yours, except with a lot more red now."

"Yea, I guess so."

The End

Author's Note: Stay tune because there might be a sequel to 'Moving On'


End file.
